cncfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nyerguds
Welcome Hi, welcome to Command and Conquer Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the GAU-3 Eliminator page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ex Machinae (Talk) 09:30, July 21, 2011 Oh hi Nyer! Didn't think you were into Wiki editing :) TibDawn sections are a mess, could you help us clean them up? Plokite_Wolf from CNCNZ.com Sheldonist 16:29, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :Hey! I'll see if I can make some time to look into it, but I'm not really a wiki expert. -Nyerguds 17:09, April 24, 2012 (UTC) ::No problemo. Ask me for any technical issues you might have Sheldonist 18:39, April 24, 2012 (UTC) beta screenshots I added your cool beta shots from http://nyerguds.arsaneus-design.com/cncimg/ to Tiberian Dawn and Red Alert 1. --Matthias 13:14, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :No problem. that's what that collection is for :) --Nyerguds 13:19, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Looking for a Solution Hello. I know you are very knowledgeable about C&C and decided to aks you about something. Recently I tried to get my old Covert Ops running, but I ran into a problem. C&C95 installs and runs fine. Then I installed Covert Ops through DosBox and it went fine as well. But then, when I try to start the game, it just freezes and gives me a black screen. I tried starting the game with one of the other CDs and then selecting one of the new missions from the menu. The game asked me for the Covert Ops CD, I inserted it and clicked OK... and again, black screen (total freeze). Do you know any way to fix this - I'd love to get this running, for the sake of the good ol' times. -- Vorknkx (talk) 07:19, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not sure in which way you installed the game (I'm guessing, normal CD installation in win95 compatibility mode), but simply installing the 1.06 patch should give you everything you need. It contains the Covert Ops, together with the dinosaur missions and the originally console-unique extra missions. Several of these missions have gotten fixed in various ways, too, so I don't advise still using the original versions off the CDs. Note that v1.06 allows running the Covert Ops with any C&C CD, but you'll still need to insert the Covert Ops one if you want to be sure the game finds the correct videos to play. -Nyerguds (talk) 11:55, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :Technically, 1.06 can even run without CD (it's a simple option in the installer, and the config tool), but then you don't get any videos unless you add them to your hard disk. I'm still working on video pack downloads -Nyerguds (talk) 12:05, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks... Actually, after about an hour of experimenting I managed to find a workaround for the problem (I'll probably describe it in a blog post later) and Covert Ops works fine now. I even found a video pack for it, so all the videos are there (yay!). I have tried your 1.06c patch and it is really good, yet sometimes I get that strange nostalgic urge to play the original version despite its many flaws. I am even planning to play the DOS version at some point, though it will take me some time to get used to the 320x200 playfield ;) -- Vorknkx (talk) 12:55, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :::There's really no difference in gameplay between original 1.04 and my 1.06 patch, you know, and all extras can be disabled in the CCConfig tool. You can set the resolution to 640x400, disable the special music and special music start logics, and even let the videos stretch using interlacing, if you want. Version 1.04, on the other hand, has some bugs that didn't crash the game back in Win95 because of lax memory management, but are utterly game breaking now. Just saying. -Nyerguds (talk) 13:35, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::Don't worry - I found a way to fix the top-of-the-map crash as well - described here. Amazing how such a smal lthing can cause so much trouble. Of course, I know that the modern features in the patch can be turned off - the new Setup utility is very useful. The "magic" of playing the old 1.04a is that, for a while, I can imagine that I am back in the 1990's again, on my trusty old Pentium II. I've had some really good times with it ;) -- Vorknkx (talk) 14:08, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::I've seen loads of such 'methods' to supposedly fix the top of the map crash. None of them could possibly work, since the bug is purely inside the game, and not related to any external application. For the record, though, you got me curious, so I tested your 'solution' of killing ctfmon.exe. The game still crashed on GDI mission 6 when moving the Commando to the top of the map. If you want, I could provide you with a 1.04 exe with just those crash fixes, though. -Nyerguds (talk) 08:24, July 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Perhaps there is some other factor that we're missing here - cause my fix always works for me - I just finished the entire GDI campaign without any crashes. My OS is Win XP SP3, by the way - are you using a different OS? Also, I tested VK's patch 1.05 and the results were interesting. Indeed it allows the game to run without Win95 compatibility mode, yet the top-of-the-map crash happens again. Curiously, when I enable the compat mode, the crashes stop and everything works fine... I tried the Stealth Fix as well but it bugged the sidebar, making it impossible to construct buildings or train units (only the Repair, Sell and Map buttons show - everything else is missing). It happens with both 1.04 and 1.05. I have no idea why... --- Vorknkx (talk) 13:27, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Since you mentioned a fixed 1.04 EXE - yes, I'd be interested to try it out. Where can I find it? :) --- Vorknkx (talk) 12:01, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::I just cooked it up. This exe has exactly and only the top-of-the-map crash fix from 1.05, and the stealth crash fix. Have fun with it. --Nyerguds (talk) 13:44, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Thanks. This exe works perfectly, and it came just in time for the final Nod mission. Stealth Tanks are more fun to use when you don't have to be careful about the way you scroll the screen around them all the time. -- Vorknkx (talk) 15:53, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Feature Suggestion This is just an idea that has been going around my mind lately... I don't know if you accept feature suggestions for your patch, but if you do, here is one: make the game automatically add (GDI) or (Nod) prefixes before the names of saved games (Red Alert does this) - this should make it easier for a player to navigate their saves, especially if their names aren't very descriptive. Do you think this is a good idea? -- Vorknkx (talk) 15:06, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :I've looked into that once, I think... it might be possible now, with me making it customizable in the New Missions menu. I'll see what I can do :) -Nyerguds (talk) 22:50, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Windows 8.1 More specific: Windows 8.1 pro 64-bit OS. I've downloaded the CnC_GDI95.iso, but it reads "C&C GOLD ON WINDOWS XP", so I'm not sure if this file is the one I should be using. After following #''Insert either C&C disc into your CD drive'' (I mounted the disk image) #''Open My Computer and explore the CD'' #''Right click either the install.exe or setup.exe'' #''select PROPERTIES'' #''Select the COMPATIBILITY tab'' #''Check the check box for “Run this program in compatibility mode for”'' #''Select WINDOWS 95 from the drop down menu'' #''Click APPLY then OK'' #''Double click the .exe file you just modified to launch it'' I've got this message: :"'''This app can't run on your PC' - To find a version for you PC, check with the software publisher."'' I've also followed these instructions for 64 bit systems, but when trying to install the "Command & Conquer Gold patch 1.06c revision 3 Setup" (cc95v106c_r3_u4.exe), I got this error: :"ERROR: The game was not found in the selected directory. Please select the directory where the C&C is installed." I've played a lot of the old PC games in this Windows, like: Doom, Dune 2, Simcity 2000, Total Annihilation, Starcraft Brood War (not remastered), Warcraft II (and the list goes on) some times even using DOSBox. It's not all times easy, but I end up playing the game. This time I'm blocked; I don't know what to do. — Sapador Castelo (talk) 02:51, February 17, 2019 (UTC) :Command & Conquer is a 32-bit game, but sadly, the installer on the CD is a 16-bit program, meaning it can't run on 64-bit Windows systems. So, that's the error you got. There are tools that can open and extract the setup.z archive on the CD, though, and that's pretty much the only thing the installer does (besides some registry entries), so that's another way around that. :As for the install instructions, it seems I posted a wrong link there. The instructions tell you to download and install the full game installer, but the link seemed to go to the patch instead. The difference is that the patch is supposed to be applied to an existing installation, while the full game installer is stand-alone, and made exactly to get around the 16-bit installer problem. But the full version is there on the ModDB page too if you just browse the rest of the files. Anyway, I edited the post now and corrected the link. :There's also downloads for video packs on there, with a choice between three languages, so if you add that you don't even need the ISOs at all. :Note that there is a bit of an issue with the patch right now, in that it applies Win95 compatibility mode on the C&C95.exe file whenever the CCConfig.exe tool is used. This is because the patch was made in the Windows XP era, and that worked best back then. On modern PCs, however, this causes issues, and it works a lot better with that compatibility mode either disabled, or put on WinXP Service Pack 3. So, keep that in mind after installing. :I hope this helps you out. : -Nyerguds (talk) 08:37, February 17, 2019 (UTC) Contact Hey, uhhh, thanks for letting me know I can talk to you. I've never really edited pages like this and stuff. I don't even know what ^^^ this thingy (you can't see it, but it is directly above this box of text I am typing into as I type this) is talking about with the tildes and stuff. Like this? C0mm0ncent55 (talk) 19:49, April 17, 2019 (UTC)Common Cents? :Normally, when commenting on a user page, you make a new topic (I added it now), and when replying to something already written, you indent one more layer by adding ':' characters before your lines (as I'm doing here now). And, yes, you sign with the quadruple tilde, which turns into a link to your profile page accompanied by a date/time stamp. No need to even add your name behind that. Use the preview function to see how it'll look. :Though, if you want to talk to me, there are easier ways. I'm registered on pretty much every Command & Conquer community forum, I frequently hang out on the Discord channels of CnCNet and CNCNZ, and my email is simply my nickname @ gmail. :-Nyerguds (talk) 22:19, April 17, 2019 (UTC)